custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matoro58/Matoro58- My new movie!
Herro, CBW!! Today, I am Chuck Norris Matoro58, and I have an exciting blod post here about my latest project! BIONICLE: The War Zone So as you guessed from the title, this is about a BIONICLE movie. But not like any other made. This movie will be one that's not canon to my storyline, let alone the Canon BIONICLE Storyline. It's one set on earth, but with both fictional and real events. The characters in the films are all BIONICLE Mocs, mine of course. They will go by their Storyline names with surnames added, and some of the characters will be made just for the movie. Plot Like with any great movie, this has to have a plot and story. For this movie, the plot is as goes: *On evening on December 31st, 1999, three war Veterans meet in a church and forecast what will happen in the New Millenium, with terrorist attacks happening more often. They decide to gather a male-only team, a team of people that've performed remarkable feats, who have already been targeted. *15 years and one day later, on January 1st, 2015, one of the three Co-founders at the church is captured by a terrorist group and sent to a POW camp while leading a military unit against in Afganistan. The two other Co-Leaders are contacted by one of soldiers in the unit, and start assembling the team to rescue the third Co-Founder and destroy the military group. That's the plot so far, and all you need to know. Cast and Characters I haven't got all of the characters done yet, but I need voice actors for the characters I know for sure are going to appear: *Varkon Osiris- A 63 year-old Veteran who served in both Afganistan and Vietnam wars, as a Field Officer and Private respectively. He is a grizzled, stubborn, and courageous man, often swears and makes inappropriate comments. He is the first Co-Founder of a protection group known as The Vigilantes. For hs voice, it should be like Les Grossman's from Tropic Thunder (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *Arkeil Shakespeare- A 69- year-old MP, bodybuilder, strategist, former U.S. President canidate, and second Co-Founder of The Vigilantes. He is noble, protective, but manipulative. For his voice, it should be like Sylvester Stallone's (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *Ebrok Chen-Lung- A 19 year-old Martial Artist with several Black Belts in several types of Kung-Fu, Wushu, Judo, Taekwondo, and Karate. He is an aggresive but brave-hearted warrior, but takes anxiety pills most of the time. For his voice, it should be a typical Chinese-Japanese voice (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *Romus "Hooks" Crubrack- A 65 year-old hailed War Veteran who lost his hands in an explosion and resorts to using hook as hands. He has written an Autobiography about his War experiences, and is a fairly rude but heroic man. For his voice, it should sound like "Four Leaves" Tayback from Tropic Thunder (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *Hynrek "Bullet Bill" Williams- A 39-year old Candian and explosion/demolition expert, but often suffers from pyromania. He is abusive and pessimistic, but has a playful and wisecracking personality. For his voice, it should be like Cody Underwood from Tropic Thunder (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *Movark "Mac" McKillan- A 44 year-old politic activist in London, England, and is also a bodybuilder, but never tries out for sporting events because he always thinks of the worst. He is shy, but also arrogant. For his voice, it should be like Thor's (2011 character) (Look up clips on Youtube). - TBA *"Ripper"- A 58 year-old former Cold War veteran form the "Second Cold War", during which he lost his eye and had his hand amputated and replaced with a robotic hand. He is a mean, tough, and rude figure, but wants to prove something to the world. For his voice, it should be like Kirk Lazarus' voice from Tropic Thunder (Look up clips on Youtube). - TBA *Serax "Trench" Gustiv- A 71 year-old German whose Father was a Nazi supporter, which troubles Serax and wants to prove he isn't like his father. He moved to the U.S. and fought in Vietnam, Russia, and Afganistan. He is captured at the beginning of the film and is the Third Co-Founder of The Vigilantes. ''For his voice it should be like Arnold Schwarzenegger's (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *Gunris Cockburn- A 27-year old womanizer and leader of a Biker gang, but drinks heavily and often goes through hangovers. He is inappropriate at some times, and has a serious criminal record. Nevertheless, he hates war and is often seen at anti-war protest rallies. For his voice, it should be like Jeff Portnoy's from Tropic Thunder (Look up clips on Youtube). - TBA *Vesper Omikaan- The 72 year-old leader of a terrorist group who started bombing many countries in the world and are responsible for the capture of Serax at teh beginning of the film. After being exposed to radiation, Vesper became a four-armed, fire-breathing mutant. For his voice, he should sound like Davros (Julian Bleach) from Doctor Who (Look up clips on Youtube) *"Gray" Osiris- Varkon's 55 year-old long lost brother who got captured in the first year of the Afganistan War. He is pessimistic, jerky, but dedicated to doing the right thing. For his voice, he should sound like Steven Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans) (Look up clips on Youtube). - TBA *Armis Osiris- "Gray" and Varkon's deceased father, who knew Serax and was a Private and Commander in World War I and World War II respectively. He is seen in flashbacks and video footage with a younger Serax. For his voice, it should be like Tony Stark (RDjr) (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *"Churchill"- A mysterious individual who contacts Varkon at the beginning of the movie. For his voice, he should sound like Liam Neeson (Look up clips on Youtube) - FireStar97 *Urodox Carter- A wealthy businessman who is affilited with Vesper. For his voice, he should sound like Hades from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (Look up clips on Youtube) - TBA *Terlim Starling- Urodox's supervisor and boss, who is aware of Urodox and Vesper's partnership but doesn't care. For his voice, it should be Tugg Speedman's from tropic Thunder (Look up clips on Youtube). - TBA How to Audition: Record a sample of your voice with some of the character requirements, then post a recording on my talk page. These are just the confirmed charcters. More will come soon. Crew *Director: 'Matoro58' *Producers: 'Matoro58, '''FireStar97 *Executive Producer: FireStar97 *Casting Director: Matoro58 *Screenplay Writers: Matoro58, TBA *Story Writers : Matoro58, FireStar97, TBA *Script Editor: BobTheDoctor27 ''' *Composer: '''Brad Fiedel (Terminator 2: Judgment Day (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)), Theodore Shapiro (Tropic Thunder: Original Motion Picture Score) *Art Director: 'Matoro58, TBA *Stop Motion Artist: Matoro58 *Character Designers: Matoro58, TBA *Animation Supervisor: Matoro58 *Animation Artist: Matoro58 *Voice Mixer: Matoro58 *Music Mixer: TBA Soundtrack *Green Day- Basket Case *Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow *Breaking Benjamin- So Cold *Green Day- Jesus of Suburbia/City of the Damned *Linkin Park- Numb *Green Day- Give Me Novacaine * Linkin Park- In The End * Linkin Park- What I've Done * Breaking Benjamin- Crawl *Green Day- Letterbomb *Green Day- 21 Guns * Green Day- Homecoming/We're Coming Home Again *Breaking Benjamin- Hopeless * Green Day- Whatsername * Queen- Bohemian Rhapsody 'Goodbye Well, so this is it for another spectacular blog, so good bye, and I hope you audition and apply for crew roles! Bye! Category:Blog posts